ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario And Friends: Fighters of the Freedom
Super Mario And Friends: Fighters Of The Freedom ''(スーパーマリオと'友達：自由の戦闘機 Sūpāmario to tomodachi: Jiyū no sentōki) '''is an upcoming videogame developed by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, and Project Sora 2000 for the Nintendo Switch, as a crossover of Super Mario, The Apocalypse Hour', and 'Miracle Band''. The game will be released for the Nintendo Switch sometime on 2020 for the 35th Anniversary of ''Super Mario'. Story There were 2 years after Matsumaru-kun and his friends stopped the Axis Of Evil and finished with Master D. There were finally expecting times of peace. However, new terrorist organizations and dictatorial groups rised, meaning a new menace for the Global Peace. Everything starts when Mario, Luigi, and Princess Daisy go to save Princess Peach, who was kidnapped again by Bowser and his troops. During the battle, a new hero comes to save them! His name: Mario Satoshi Matsumaru-kun, a boy originary from North Korea! He and his friends, the Freedom League S.H.O.N.E.N. start to befriend and recruit Super Mario and his friends in order to save the Earth and stop the Neo Axis Of Evil, who're vowing with resurrecting Master D. However, it's when a criminal organization known as the Criminal Consortium Dark Baxter enters in order to take over the Earth and have control over all the world economy. So now, can Mario and his friends stop the Neo Axis, and defeat Dark Baxter? Gameplay The gameplay consists on a hybrid of Platform gaming and Beat-Em-Up games. For fighting enemies, the characters can use their abilities and weapons, which are upgraded when the characters rise their levels. The characters get Level Up as many enemies defeat. The stages are bigger, based in several places of the Mushroom Kingdom, and several cities of the world alike. In each level, you must get the Power Stars, which are get whatever if you find them hidden in some places, defeating the Sub-Bosses or the Bosses, or accomplishing some objectives, which have variety on each mission. Each level has a Time Limit for being accomplished satisfactorily. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Sonia Spector *Captain Toad *Geno *Mario Satoshi Matsumaru-kun *Nadia Norma Robinson/Liberation Princess *Sakura Ichimonji Ikari *Ernesto Oliverius De Santis *Hayato Ishizaka *Christina Quatermaine *Demian Jeremy Evergreen *Adam James Viridian *Mikhail Thornton *Kevin Neumeier *Claudia Miner *Maria Mitsumi "Ojyousama" Tendou *Cindy Noriko Nakagawa/RoboSpy No.6 *Chase Aspertia McFly *Arturo Renzo Parker *Kyoko Gongmyeong *Jeff Morton *Magical Tracy Tomiyama Hoshikawa *Aya Kuroi Murakami *Marina Windstar Psyche *Kotoha Q'Illu De Bosque Verde *Lyra Fiore Celestia *Chan Lee Asamani *Wendy Becky Tomari *Max Aston Stewart *Charlie Emerald MacArthur *Jesus Muhammad Natura Harmonia Gropilus De Moses *Sherlock Holmes *Robert Wagner Vermillion "Captain Dynamo" *Spade *Misako Natsume Yamabuki *Brydon Drewford *Crystal Chigusa Odamaki *Takeshi Clint Pewter *Kasumi Seabird Cerulean *Alain Kuroto Takuma Aoi *Ryo Makoto Kurogane *Princess Diana Tahn *Prince Chad Ericsen *Captain Betancourt *Vofi The Wizard Dog *A.M.M.Y. *Tsuyoshi Ichimonji/Captain Comet *Ooga Booga *Princess Violetta J.Robinson *Mighty Action Max *Lizzie Ernst *Frankie Scott Morikawa/Princess Miranda GO-KART 2000 *Ice Climbers Popo & Nana *Takamaru *Proffessor Edward J.B.Coldyrone *Princess Peach *Maria Natsumi Sisyra Kamishiro/Governator Non-Playable Characters *Toads of different colors *Toadsworth *Agents James and Keith *Lumas *Yoshis of different colors Secret Characters *Rosalina *Wario *Waluigi *Ashley *Mariana Satomi Matsumaru-tan *Cheren Narumi *Matilda Bianca Nuvema *Tip & Tap *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Stanley *Donkey Kong Jr. *Plum *Link *Lucas Diamond *Barry Pearlsworth *Tessa Lematin Platinum Berlitz *Oscar Marsilio *Arnold Stillion, Agent X.9.Z. *Butch James Trademore/Mechanical Exterminator Viorent *Martin Stephan Augustine De Liebert Manson (VS Mode Only) *Bowser (VS Mode Only) Stages *Stage 0: Mushroom Kingdom *Stage 1: Tokyo *Stage 2: Pyongyang *Stage 3: Jerusalem *Stage 4: Federal City *Stage 5: Buenos Aires *Stage 6: London *Stage 7: Ankara *Stage 8: Nova Metropolis *Stage 9: Moscow *Stage 10: Berlin *Stage 11: Beijing *Stage 12: Paris *Stage 13: Nairobi *Stage 14: Retropolis *Stage 15: Milan *Stage 16: Sarajevo *Stage 17: Bucharest *Stage 18: Nova Franklin City *Stage 19: Transylvania *Stage 20: Istanbul *Stage 21: Rio De Janeiro *Stage 22: Macchu Picchu *Stage 23: Athens *Stage 24: New Delhi *Stage 25: Vancouver *Stage 26: Sydney *Stage 27: Warsaw *Stage 28: Beirut *Stage 29: Luxembourg City *Stage 30: Rome *Stage 31: Madrid *Stage 32: Cairo-Gizeh *Stage 33: Lhasa *Stage 34: Seoul *Stage 35: Bangkok *Stage 36: Cats Kingdom *Stage 37: Caracas *Stage 38: Los Angeles *Stage 39: Riyad *Stage 40: Teheran *Stage 41: Genovia *Stage 42: Prague *Stage 43: Edimburg *Stage 44: Spokjavik *Stage 45: Fantasynia *Stage 46: Movility City *Stage 47: Yoshi's Island *Stage 48: Helsinki *Stage 49: Amberes *Stage 50: Babylon *Stage 51: Tel Aviv *Stage 52: Koopa Empire *Stage 53: Dark Baxter HQ Secret Stages *Stage 54: Diamond City *Stage 55: Kongo Jungle *Stage 56: Plush Forest *Stage 57: Hyrule *Stage 58: Budapest *Stage 59: Amsterdam *Stage 60: Belgrad Enemies TBA Bosses & Sub-Bosses TBA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Project Sora 2000 Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:The Apocalypse Hour Category:Crossover Video games